blank_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
There are a total of five different endings to Blank Dream. Ending 1 - Blank Dream (Best Ending) "Her fantasy, to live in a dream within a white canvas." View all three of both Yuzu and Ryotaro's mirrors. Make sure you do not see either Tamaki or Rinzou until you've shown both characters their final mirror. Once both have seen their third mirror, visit both Tamaki and Rinzou. Go into the final door. At the end, choose "I won't grant my wish." Note that there will be two chase scenes after passing through the final door. After arriving in the first room, Yuzu will explain her story and her wish. Afterwards, the trio will arrive in the second room, just before the final scene, where Ryotaro will explain his story and his wish. After listening to both their stories, Mishiro, Ryotaro and Yuzu enter the final room, where they meet Ayato, and Utsuro as well. Mishiro, as the usurper of the Mirror World, commands that Utsuro remember who she was before she died; and she did, once again able to form coherent sentences. Mishiro will not grant her wish, as is with Endings 2 & 3; she will return to her body in the physical world. She remembers her mother, unlike in Ending 2. A few days after being let out from the hospital, Mishiro meets Seiichi, where he asks Mishiro to visit Ayato's grave sometime. She agrees, saying that she can now offer prayers to Utsuro, Tamaki, and Ayato. After a while, another scene plays out. Mishiro enters Ayato's atelier, and looks at his accomplished painting, labeled "Blank Dream". Mishiro is moved to tears, and says that it is no longer a dream anymore. After the credits roll, a brief epilogue scene can be read; a time-skip, to when Mishiro is in her twenties. She has pursued a career in art and has made several artworks, the most famous entitled "Mirror World", an abstract contrast to her grandfather's more realistic and down-to-earth art. Before the ending's title name can be shown, one of the viewers of Mishiro's artworks expresses their excitement to see her new painting, which she had named "Blank Dream". Ending 2 - Mobius Strip (Good Ending) "Someday history might repeat." View all three of Yuzu's mirrors, but not all of Ryotaro's. Entering the big door to hear Tamaki's story without having shown Ryotaro his final mirror will lock you onto this ending. Go into the final door and choose "I won't grant my wish." Tamaki will explain her story in her cell, and how Ayato and Utsuro were killed. Before Yuzu's soul is freed, she will explain her story and her wish; but before she could speak, Utsuro, as the familiar haunting shadow determined to kill Mishiro, runs towards Mishiro and stabs her—however, Yuzu intervenes, instead receiving the wound. She goes on to explain her story and her wish, even with the wound; her wish having been to speak with Utsuro once more. Now that this has been fulfilled, Yuzu is now freed. Afterwards, Ryotaro accompanies Mishiro into the final room, where the two meet Ayato's soul. Similar to Ending 3, instead of killing him, Mishiro chooses not to grant her wish, and frees the souls of Ayato, Ryotaro, and Utsuro. However, instead of remembering who her mother was, Mishiro does not remember her at all. She recovers soon, and a few days after being let out from the hospital, Mishiro meets Seiichi Hinohara, Ayato and Utsuro's father. He asks if he can adopt Mishiro, due to the similarities they have in common. Mishiro thus begins a new life as Mishiro Hinohara, no longer an Usui. Ending 3 - Small Happiness (Good Ending) "This, too, is a proper ending." View all three of Ryotaro's mirrors, but not all of Yuzu's. Entering the big door to hear Rinzou's story without having shown Yuzu her final mirror will lock you onto this ending. Go into the final door and choose "I can't." Rinzou will explain his story in his cell. Before Ryotaro's soul is freed, he will first explain his story and his wish. Afterwards, Yuzu accompanies Mishiro into the final room, where the pair meet Ayato's soul. Instead of killing him, as is required for Ending 4, Mishiro chooses not to grant her wish, freeing the souls of Yuzu, Ayato, and Utsuro, while returning to her existing body in the real world. Mishiro finds her mother sitting by her bedside, happily weeping that finally, she is awake. Chika gives up the family inheritance and begins anew, living a simple life with Mishiro. Ending 4 - Fulfilled (Normal Ending) "Her wish was granted. She was surely happy." Go into the final door without finding enough of the others' mirrors. Alternatively, meet the requirements for Ending 1/2/3, but choose to grant the wish. This ending results in Mishiro meeting Ayato and killing him, sending Mishiro into a void of emptiness, non-existent, as her wish was now complete. Ending 5 - Mistakes Repeated (Bad Ending) "She, too, was lost to madness." Follow the normal route. Choose "No, not yet" in the Realm of Blood mirror. If the player chooses to stay longer in the mirror to have Mishiro get her revenge, the player will be required to murder all three of the delinquents in the room. Afterwards, Mishiro will laugh, covered in blood, the text in red as a shadow envelops the upper half of her body, red eyes only visible; similar to what occurred to Utsuro, the two having 'broke' after reliving their past trauma. Trivia *Ending 2 - Mobius Strip seems to make an ominous nod to a possibility that the tragic events that started in the Usui Family (mainly Rinzou and Tamaki) could happen again, this time likely being between Seiichi and Mishiro. **In Blight Dream, Seiichi was indeed killed by said game's protagonist, Michiru Orihara, for Michiru to remember him despite her memory disorder. This resulted in Mishiro losing the only family she had left, nodding back to this ending. *In Endings 1, 2 and 3, the Mirror World ceases to exist after losing both its former and current rulers; Mishiro refusing to grant her wish and returning to life and Utsuro finally being freed. Thus leading it to no longer have a purpose for existing. *Ending 5 is the only ending in which Mishiro becomes trapped in the Mirror World and also becomes an Evil Spirit in a similar fashion as Utsuro. *In Endings 4 and 5, the Mirror World continues to exist due to the following: **In Ending 4, Mishiro grants her wish of never existing thus allowing the Mirror World to continue existing as Utsuro, its "former" ruler, is still trapped within it. **In Ending 5, Mishiro becomes driven by her own madness and turns into an Evil Spirit in a similar manner as Utsuro. In this case, Mishiro also becomes the second former ruler due to her now also being trapped like Utsuro.